funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Void Hunters
Void Hunters is a multiplayer action game that was first mentioned in the June status update. It consists of salvaging wrecks and attempting to defeat the opponents with ships in space. It's members-only beta version was released in 21 July 2010, and was full released in 15 September 2010. During its beta-period, free players could only access the sandbox. Game play In a game (sandbox or multiplayer) to build your ship you right click on a piece of "space junk" then drag it to your ship and join it using the helpful green lines. To move you use the arrow keys, up or W for forward, down or S for backwards, left or A to rotate the ship anti-clockwise and right or D to rotate the ship clockwise. Q and E allow you to strafe left and right, respectively. To shoot a primary weapon, you must have one equipped, and use the left mouse button. To use a secondary weapon you select it from the bottom left hand corner of the game screen, some activate instantly, such as fighters or directional shields, others you have to click on the game screen to fire them. F selects Missiles, Z deploys Fighters, X Activates Shields, V activate grapples, R initiates Repair mode, B activates Booster Rockets, C fires Missile Scrambler and "GO" initiates self-destruct. Weapons can only shoot in the direction they can see, some exceptions are the Plasma ball and the Missile Launcher. Ship Chassis Please add the members only chassis. Ship Pieces * Signifies that you cannot get this part simply by destroying a spawn, therefore it is irreplaceable. Sandbox As you enter Sandbox Mode, you are asked to spawn one of the default chassis types: Bullfrog, Pelican, Dragon, Mosquito or Squid. Alternatively, you could spawn a previously saved blueprint of your own creation. In sandbox mode, a random map is generated. You are able to freely fly around adding as many parts as you want to your ship with no time limit. It is ideal to create and save your ship here before heading into multi-player mode. Players can press the "End" key in sandbox mode to change their ship's colour between Blue, Yellow and Green. Once you have built your ship, you can spawn enemies to test it out. Game Modes In the Multi-player Mode of the game, there are three Multi-player modes and eight different game modes to play. At the beginning of each game, players will vote on which game mode they wish to play. The game mode that wins the most votes is the mode the players will play in the next game. Multi-player Modes These are the game modes you select when you set up a new game. *'War': Either free for all or team battles. *''Blueprint: Battle with your custom ships. *Sandbox: Create and test your own custom ship with your friends. ''Members Only Simple Game Modes These are the game modes you select after you set up. *'Arena': A small map is generated in which it is a free-for-all. Player with the most kills at the end of the time limit wins. *'Double Assault': Medium map map is generated in which it is a team fight. First team to destroy the enemy's base wins. *'Assassination': Medium to large map is generated for which two teams fight two rounds. A V.I.P is chosen semi-randomly from the yellow team in round 1. That V.I.P gets a ten second head start on everyone else to begin construction. Blue team must kill the V.I.P to win the round. In round 2, roles swap. Team to win both rounds wins, or if it's a tie, the team that won their round the fastest wins. *'Assault': Two Rounds. Medium map, team based. In the first round, the yellow team needs to defend their base from the blue team. In the result of a tie, the team who destroyed the enemy base faster wins. Standard Game Modes *'Convoy': Two rounds. A medium sized map is generated, team based. In the first round, one team is asked to pull their turret to the escape zone safely while the other team attempts to destroy the turret. In the second round, roles are switched. The team that wins both rounds wins. In the case of a tie, the team fastest to win their round wins. *'Double Convoy': Similar to convoy except both teams have to get their own turret to the escape zone while trying to stop their opponent from doing the same. Advanced Game Modes *'Capture and Hold': Medium-Large map generated, team based. Three circles are spawned in the map: one in the top left, one in the center, and the last in the bottom right. Teams must capture at least one of these circles to lower the enemy's reinforcements. The more circles captured, the faster you lower them. Once a team's reinforcements are depleted, that team can no longer respawn. The first team to destroy all enemies wins. After "both teams can no longer respawn", and a certain amount of time has passed, armageddon will start where four red lasers close in slowly towards the centre, destroying everything in path. This is the longest game possible. *'Double Assasination': Medium to Large map. 1 Round. Team Game. Teams work to protect their V.I.P while attempting to destroy the enemy V.I.P. Trivia *Void Hunters is currently the on FunOrb. *Void Hunters is very similar to Captain Forever, employing a similar idea of salvaging from wrecks and physics. *If you save a ship design in sandbox mode, you can recreate it in a game if you have the same chassis and parts. *On July 28, 2010, the Bomblet Launcher weapon got a 50% damage reduction. *Void Hunters is the first and currently only game on FunOrb without any achievements. *This is the first game in FunOrb which let players have the option to join a mid-game, considering the particular game is not full. *It is possible to have a member's chassis by having one when joining mid-game (possibly left by another member) and then favouriting it. *The symbol " ] " will appear as " \ " on the chat in-game, and the symbol " \ " will appear as " ] ". They're still normal in the chatbox though. *In any field of debris (spaceship parts), every part comes in pairs. *In the pause menu, there's a " Share Your Ship " button which is inaccessible , but it is stated that it will be coming soon. *Since the release of the game, majority of the players have a gear icon in front of their names, it is unknown what purpose these gear icons serve.